How to Say I Love You
by GoldStarsAreMyThing
Summary: She wants him. He wants her. She's giving up. He's not ready to quit. Victoire x Teddy.
1. Loving Her, Leaving Him

**Hey! This is my first fic, so don't be mean about reviews, please**

**You should've already read the summary, so I'm not gonna re explain.**

**I'd like to quickly thank and plug my beta, MagicalSingerGal, she's the best! And an AWESOME writer. Check out her fics.**

**Enjoy this story!**

"Victoire!" Teddy Lupin called out to the tall blond girl sitting on her trunk in the middle of Platform 9 and ¾, which was seemingly empty, since it was only ten 'til eleven.

"Hey Teddy," Vicky smiled brightly at Teddy, his turquoise hair turning purple ,as it always did when he saw Victoire. Her silky hair fluttered around her face as she stood up to hug him. Teddy couldn't help but smell her hair when she embraced him. It smelled of lavender, a smell he adored. It made him feel like she loved him back, but he knew that a perfect girl like Victoire would never go for a practically friendless plain ol' Teddy.

"Where's everyone else?" Teddy asked after Vicky let go of his torso and his thoughts about her came to a halt.

"Trying to persuade James that going through the brick wall is safe," Victoire laughed slightly as she said this.

There was a sudden bustle of people coming through the entrance of Platform 9 and 3/4. The Weasleys and Potters were all chatting rather loudly as they began to organize and count off their children. The Weasleys always needed to be in groups, or they would lose one of the kids.

"Victoire! Teddy!" Ginny Potter yelled to the two teenagers. "There you are! Come over here please!"

The two glanced at each other and smirked before obeying the request. Lily was hanging on to her mum's coat and staring up at Teddy and Victoire. The other Potter and Weasley children were grouped together.

"Hello, darlings." Ginny embraced the two. "Victoire I hear you're a prefect this year."

Victoire blushed as Ginny told her stories about her brothers' days as prefects. Teddy's hair turned orange in embarrassment as he was reminded that Victoire was a full two years younger than him.

"Uncle Ron really gave you detention for snogging?" Vicky asked.

"Doesn't surprise me," Teddy mumbled.

"Me neither," Victoire replied. "But it doesn't make sense that it was Uncle _Harry_ that you were snogging when you got detention. Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry are best friends."

Ginny turned three times redder than Vicky did.

"Yes, dear, of course it was Uncle Harry," Ginny laughed nervously. "Why don't you go talk to the first years?"

Ginny escaped quickly to the adults leaving Victoire and Teddy with the new first years, Dominique, Roxanne, James and Fred.

"Are you guys ready for Hogwarts?" Teddy asked. The firsties just nodded.

"You should know, the schoolwork can be difficult, so try to always pay attention and don't give up," Victoire lectured.

"And try to stick with a buddy, Professor Binns tends to swallow firsties whole if they're not in class on time and all alone," Teddy said in a scary voice, smirking at Victoire.

"Damnit, Teddy, shut up!" Victoire smacked him in the arm with her Daily Prophet and then turned back to the kids, who were covering their ears with their hands and looking quite scared. "Teddy's just kidding, don't worry,"

"But Uncle Ron said the same thing," James piped up. The other kids nodded. "And Uncle Ron _never _kids,"

Teddy and Victoire glanced at each other and broke into a small fit of laughter. Obviously, they didn't know their Uncle very well."

"What's so funny?" Roxy whispered to Fred. Fred just shrugged.

A moment later, a man, who looked quite a bit like Stan Shunpike, peeked out of the front of the train wearing a red uniform that fit him much too loosely.

"All aboar' the 'ogwarts Express!" The Stan Shunpike look-a-like yelled.

"Well, we best be going," Victoire said.

The children boarded the train and crammed into one compartment to wave to their family. After the train had left the station, Victoire and Teddy split from the rest of the group.

"I've got to go the Prefect's Compartment," Victoire excused herself quietly from Teddy. As she turned around to get to the Prefect's Compartment, Teddy caught another whiff of lavender from soft, perfect waves. His hair wasted no time in turning bright purple.

"So you've still got it bad for her," A voice concluded from behind him. Teddy jumped.

"Jeez, Drew, do you have the scare me half to death?" Teddy exclaimed, catching his breath. Drew Thomas smirked at his best friend.

"I can see why, though," Drew continued, as if Teddy had never said anything. "She's quite attractive."

The two continued through the train, searching for a compartment. Drew ushered Teddy into an empty one at the back, still talking the whole time.

"Although, she is a fifth year. You're two years older than him. Two whole years, Lupin! That's…insanity! Plus, no offense, I don't think she'd go for you. Victoire goes for guys like Matt Finnigan."

Drew pointed out the tall, golden haired boy who was flirting with Victoire. Teddy sighed as he saw that his Vicky was flirting right back. Before he knew it, Vicky was inviting that ass into her compartment.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Drew," Teddy said sarcastically.

"You're still going to tell her that you love her aren't you?" Drew asked, referring to the plan that they made last year.

"She has to know."

oOo

Even though she was surrounded by her friends and her new beau, Victoire Weasley was still lonely. She felt like there was a giant whole right where her heart ought to be. Victoire stared out the window and thought about Teddy. She wanted to see him again just so she could get that rush of blood through her veins and feel her heart skip a beat as she always did when she saw him. He didn't like her like she did though, Victoire was sure of it. Teddy Lupin was the bravest person Victoire had ever met. If he loved her as Victoire loved him, he would have told her by now.

Her thoughts of Teddy were interrupted by the sound of Matt Finnigan.

"I'm going to get something from the trolley, do you want anything, Victoire?"

"A couple pumpkim pasties for me," Victoire mumbled. Matt kissed her on the cheek and left the compartment.

Her friends leant in towards her and Leanne, Vicky's best friend, spoke.

"Isn't Matt great? I knew you two would make a perfect couple,"

Victoire nodded silently.

Maybe this year, she could get over Teddy, once and for all.


	2. Holy Flobberworms

**! i know, i know i've been gone like 4evers but i've been crazy busy and my beta's been a bit absent so excuse me if this chapter is a crapfest...yeah. I'll probably change it once my beta's edits it.**

**and thanks for the reviews and alerts and stuff! it made my day! i didn't think i'd get any with all the other fanfics in the world about Teddy and Victoire**

About eight hours after an agonizing train ride with Matt yacking on about something with Leanne, the train came to a sudden halt.

"Are we here already?" Victoire asked.

"Guess so," Leanne concluded.

Victoire sped out of the compartment and headed towards the self-pulled carriages (none of the Weasleys listened to Uncle Harry when he said _something_ was pulling them).

She could finally breathe and hear herself think since Matt wasn't around. But the peacefulness was quickly disrupted by, of course, Matt.

"Hullo, love," he said, pecking her on the cheek.

Victoire opened her eyes and stared at Matt, almost horrified. She took a quick breath and put on a fake smile, pretending to enjoy Matt's prattle. But in her mind, she resumed her thoughts of Teddy. Perfect Teddy, though much too old for her. She imagined that at this moment, her Teddy was off with some perky 7th year.

OoO

Victoire should be very happy that she doesn't put any money into her imagination for at the same moment, Teddy sat about six carriages up, squished between Drew and the Gryffindor seeker, Jonathan Willow. Across from him sat a group of three Ravenclaws, who Drew and Jonathan were unceasingly staring at.

Teddy sat in his own little dream world, a one he visited frequently. One where he wasn't a coward. One where he had the Gryffindor courage to tell Victoire that he loved the moment he saw her. Jeez, he was such a girl. Bet a girl could tell someone they loved them.

Drew was the one to shake him out of his dream world. Well, more like shove. Onto the floor. The cold, hard, wet floor. The Ravenclaws giggled.

"Whoops!" Drew said sarcastically. Teddy huffed and sat back up. He stared at the giggling Ravenclaws with a death glare. They became utterly quiescent, almost scared of Teddy.

When the carriage came to a stop at the magnificent Hogwarts castle, the Ravenclaws nearly jumped off, leaving a sullen Teddy with two very disappointed boys.

"Really, Ted?" Jonathan asked.

"Just because you're depressed about some French chick, doesn't mean you have to ruin our perspective dates." Drew complained.

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled.

And that sorry was all that Drew or Jonathan heard from Teddy that night. Through Headmistress McGonagall's speech, the extravagant feast and the wild games of 7th years that night, Teddy remained silent. He was of course, thinking of Victoire. Just trying to get up the courage to say, "Damnit Victoire Weasley, I love you! More than anything in this world!"

And apparently, he did. Every 7th year that was hanging out in their small dormitory had heard him proclaim his love for a certain Veela.

"Holy. Flobberworms." Was the only thing that escaped the lips of a flabbergasted 7th year, Andrew Yang.

This couldn't be good.


End file.
